♯Hope Rainbow♯
is the second ending song for Suite Pretty Cure♪. It replaced Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! for the second half of the season starting from the 24th episode, and aired on July 31th, 2011. The Cures perform on the same stage. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Ding Dong nanairo neiro kirei ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Makenai! Kokoro ni hibiki au! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ Akiramecha Song! Song! Song! Kikoeru desho? Pichikāto no hazumu kimochi Hora kyōmi Sing! Sing! Namida pianishimo egao regāto! Hitori de wa narasenai Genki no onpu tomo ni riff shitara Ōiri man'in de shirazu ni kokoro ＃＃＃(Shāpu Shāpu Shāpu) Mae muite (Smile! Suīto Purikyua♪) Arukidasou (Skip! Suīto Purikyua♪) Kujikenai sono hitomi ni ai yadoru aidoru☆ Ding Dong nanairo neiro hikaru ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Zettai! Asu mo waratteru! Min'na issho ni! Sora miage (Friends! Suīto Purikyua♪) Te wo tsunagō (Team! Suīto Purikyua♪) I NOTE (Ai no oto) wo kanade ai Kiai! Waki ai￪ai￪ Ding Dong nanairo neiro kirei ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Makenai! Kokoro ni hibiki au! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= Ding Dong 七色音色キレイ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 負けない!心に響き合う! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ あきらめちゃ Song! Song! Song!(ソン(グ)ソン(グ)ソン(グ)) 聴こえるでしょ? ピチカートの弾む気持ち ほら興味 Sing! Sing!(シン(グ)シン(グ)) 涙ピアニシモ　笑顔レガート! ひとりでは　鳴らせない 元気の音符　共にriffしたら 大入り満員で　知らずに心 ＃＃＃(シャープ　シャープ　シャープ) 前向いて(Smile! スイートプリキュア♪) 歩きだそう(Skip! スイートプリキュア♪) くじけないその瞳に愛宿る　アイドル☆ Ding Dong 七色音色光る ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 絶対!明日も笑ってる!みんな一緒に! 空見上げ(Friends! スイートプリキュア♪) 手をつなごう(Team! スイートプリキュア♪) I NOTE(愛の音)を奏であい 気合い!和気　愛↑愛↑ Ding Dong 七色音色キレイ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 負けない!心に響き合う! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ |-| English= Ding Dong the beautiful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ We won’t lose! Our hearts resound together! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ Don’t give up for the Song! Song! Song! That you hear okay? It wistfully plays yours feelings to you So get caught up and Sing! Sing! Tears don't seem so bad as we'll keep on smiling! This song can't be played alone But if we can find a riff of happy notes Then crowd the will help your heart become Sharp! Sharp! Sharp! So just look ahead (Smile! Suite Pretty Cure♪) Keep moving on (Skip! Suite Pretty Cure♪) As in these resolute eyes lies a loving idol☆ Ding Dong the shining rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ I'll definitely! Laugh tomorrow! Together with everyone! Hold your head high (Friends! Suite Pretty Cure♪) Walk hand in hand (Team! Suite Pretty Cure♪) If we play that I NOTE with love And spirit! Harmonious love↑ love↑ Ding Dong the beautiful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ We won’t lose! Our hearts resound together! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ Full Version |-|Romaji= Ding Dong nanairo neiro kirei ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Makenai! Kokoro ni hibiki au! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ Akiramecha Song! Song! Song! Kikoeru desho? Pichikāto no hazumu kimochi Hora kyōmi Sing! Sing! Namida pianishimo egao regāto! Hitori de wa narasenai Genki no onpu tomo ni riff shitara Ōiri man'in de shirazu ni kokoro ＃＃＃(Shāpu Shāpu Shāpu) Mae muite (Smile! Suīto Purikyua♪) Arukidasou (Skip! Suīto Purikyua♪) Kujikenai sono hitomi ni ai yadoru aidoru☆ Ding Dong nanairo neiro hikaru ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Zettai! Asu mo waratteru! Min'na issho ni! Sora miage (Friends! Suīto Purikyua♪) Te wo tsunagō (Team! Suīto Purikyua♪) I NOTE (Ai no oto) wo kanade ai Kiai! Waki ai￪ai￪ Ding Dong nanairo neiro kirei ＃Kibou Reinbou＃ Makenai! Kokoro ni hibiki au! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ Atsumareba Band! Band! Band! Tanoshī desho? Dansaburu ni ansanburu Sā ifū Do! Do! Yūki arupejio hibi animāto Hitotsu de wa tsumaranai Hāto no oto surā de kata kumeba Chikara ga waite kite mirai ni mukai Māchi! Māchi! Māchi! Nandodemo (Vamp! Suīto Purikyua♪) Tachiagarou (Jump! Suīto Purikyua♪) Kirakira hi wa mata noboru! Yume☆mamoru mirābōru Ding Dong nanairo neiro suteki ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Hatenai! Yorokobi michite yuku! Itsu itsumademo Kinō yori (Soul! Suīto Purikyua♪) Tsuyoku narou (Grow! Suīto Purikyua♪) Nakayoku koe wo awasete Wa ni natte shiawase!! Ding Dong nanairo neiro odoru ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Kienai! Kagayaki tsumuideku! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ Mae muite (Mae muite) Arukidasou (Arukidasou) Kujikenai sono hitomi ni ai yadoru aidoru☆ Ding Dong nanairo neiro hikaru ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Zettai! Asu mo waratteru! Min'na issho ni! Sora miage (Sora miage) Te wo tsunagō (Te wo tsunagō) I NOTE (Ai no oto) wo kanade ai Kiai! Waki ai￪ai￪ Ding Dong nanairo neiro kirei ＃Kibō Reinbou＃ Makenai! Kokoro ni hibiki au! Ōkesutora Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= Ding Dong 七色音色キレイ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 負けない!心に響き合う! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ あきらめちゃ Song! Song! Song!(ソン(グ)ソン(グ)ソン(グ)) 聴こえるでしょ? ピチカートの弾む気持ち ほら興味 Sing! Sing!(シン(グ)シン(グ)) 涙ピアニシモ　笑顔レガート! ひとりでは　鳴らせない 元気の音符　共にriffしたら 大入り満員で　知らずに心 ＃＃＃(シャープ　シャープ　シャープ) 前向いて(Smile! スイートプリキュア♪) 歩きだそう(Skip! スイートプリキュア♪) くじけないその瞳に愛宿る　アイドル☆ Ding Dong 七色音色光る ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 絶対!明日も笑ってる!みんな一緒に! 空見上げ(Friends! スイートプリキュア♪) 手をつなごう(Team! スイートプリキュア♪) I NOTE(愛の音)を奏であい 気合い!和気　愛↑愛↑ Ding Dong 七色音色キレイ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 負けない!心に響き合う! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ 集まれば Band! Band! Band!(バン(ド)バン(ド)バン(ド)) 楽しいでしょ? ダンサブルにアンサンブル さあ威風 Do! Do! 勇気アルペジオ　日々アニマート ひとつでは　つまらない ハートの音　スラーで肩組めば チカラがわいてきて　未来に向かい マーチ!マーチ!マーチ! 何度でも(Vamp! スイートプリキュア♪) 立ち上がろう(Jump! スイートプリキュア♪) きらきら陽はまたのぼる! 夢☆守るミラーボール Ding Dong 七色音色ステキ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 果てない!よろこび満ちてゆく!いついつまでも 昨日より(Soul! スイートプリキュア♪) 強くなろう(Grow! スイートプリキュア♪) 仲良く声を合わせて 輪になってシアワセ!! Ding Dong 七色音色踊る ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 消えない!輝き紡いでく! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ 前向いて(前向いて) 歩きだそう(歩きだそう) くじけないその瞳に　愛宿る　アイドル☆ Ding Dong 七色音色光る ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 絶対!明日も笑ってる!みんな一緒に! 空見上げ(空見上げ) 手をつなごう(手をつなごう) I NOTE(愛の音)を奏であい 気合い!和気　愛↑愛↑ Ding Dong 七色音色キレイ ＃キボウレインボウ＃ 負けない!心に響き合う! オーケストラ　プリキュア♪ |-| English= Ding Dong the beautiful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ We won’t lose! Our hearts resound together! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ Don’t give up for the Song! Song! Song! That you hear okay? It wistfully plays yours feelings to you So get caught up and Sing! Sing! Tears don't seem so bad as we'll keep on smiling! This song can't be played alone But if we can find a riff of happy notes Then crowd the will help your heart become Sharp! Sharp! Sharp! So just look ahead (Smile! Suite Pretty Cure♪) Keep moving on (Skip! Suite Pretty Cure♪) As in these resolute eyes lies a loving idol☆ Ding Dong the shining rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ I'll definitely! Laugh tomorrow! Together with everyone! Hold your head high (Friends! Suite Pretty Cure♪) Walk hand in hand (Team! Suite Pretty Cure♪) If we play that I NOTE with love And spirit! Harmonious love↑ love↑ Ding Dong the beautiful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ We won’t lose! Our hearts resound together! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ If we gather a Band! Band! Band! It'll be fun okay? The ensemble will dance With dignity Do! Do! The courageous arpeggio is an animato everyday Being the only one is boring If we join our hearts that sound with a slur Power will surge out and we will head towards the future March! March! March! No matter how many times (Vamp! Suite Pretty Cure♪) We stand up (Jump! Suite Pretty Cure♪) The dazzling sun has risen again! Dreams☆are protecting the mirrorball Ding Dong the wonderful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ It won't end! It'll fill up with happiness! Forever and ever More than yesterday (Soul! Suite Pretty Cure♪) We'll become much stronger (Grow! Suite Pretty Cure♪) Our friendly voices join to become one And echo with happiness!! Ding Dong the dancing rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ It won't disappear! So shine bright! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ So just look ahead (Look ahead) And keep moving (Keep moving) As in these resolute eyes lies a loving idol☆ Ding Dong the shining rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ I'll definitely! Laugh tomorrow! Together with everyone! Hold your head high (Hold your head high) Walk hand in hand (Walk hand in hand) If we play that I NOTE with love And spirit! Harmonious love↑ love↑ Ding Dong the beautiful rainbow timbre makes a ＃Hope Rainbow＃ We won’t lose! Our hearts resound together! Orchestra Pretty Cure♪ Audio Trivia * This song lyric emphasises mostly on words and phrases which sound similar, instead of meaning, so the translation does not really make sense at times. *This is the first ending in which a mascot (Hummy) is featured prominently throughout the sequence, dancing along with the Pretty Cure. Followed by Pretty Cure・Memory where Ribbon was dancing along with Cure Lovely and Cure Princess and CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ where Mofurun is dancing alongside Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. *This is the first ending where a Cure is added, rather than having the Cure already be there such as its predecessor. *An instrumental version of ♯Kibō Rainbow♯ is played in a tennis video game that Fu-Chan and Ayumi were playing in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Characters *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hummy Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Ending Songs